powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Physiology
The ability to have or mimic the abilities and attributes of humans. Variation of Simian Physiology. Not to be confused with Anthropomorphism. Also Called *Homo Sapien Mimicry/Physiology *Human Mimicry *Humanoid Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is an animal or other nonhuman being who takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing them to take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also enables the user to speak the language of humans. This also allows them to become bipedal, either digitigrade or plantigrade, however, this only applies to animals who are quadrupedal. Applications *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Strength *Human Disguise *Social Cloaking Variations *Amazon Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Gargarean Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Machine-Human Physiology *Neanderthal Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Anthropomorphism *Barbarianism *Peak Human Condition Limitations *May also gain human weaknesses, most obviously reduces sense of smell and various genetic/physiological problems. *May be susceptible to Conversion and Mind Control. Known Users See Also: Humans Are Indexed. Cartoons Films Manga/Anime Known Objects *Gene Bomb (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog); only animals and via human DNA *People Potion (Dragon Half) *Professor MacKrill's antidote (Help! I'm a Fish); only aquatic animals *Hito Hito no Mi/Human Human Devil Fruit (One Piece) *Transdogrifier (Road Rovers) *SCP-1575 (SCP-Foundation) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *DNA transformer (Totally Spies); only animals *Brain Grain (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); only dinosaurs and give human intelligence Gallery Cartoons Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears), a group of anthropomorphic bears. Queenkimbla.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Aladdin TV series), of the Animal Kingdom. Frises_Animaux_Blanc.jpg|Animalians/animals (Animalia) 7_lnF2q.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Argai: The Prophecy) Biker Mice The Bros.jpg|Martian mice (Biker Mice from Mars), a group of anthropomorphic mice. original.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Camp Lazlo) Simon (Dexter's Laboratory)).png|Simion (Dexter's Laboratory), a chimpanzee who was mutated by gamma rays, giving him a human-like physique and the ability to speak the human language. Mickey-and-Friends-Wallpaper-mickey-and-friends-37608423-1024-768.jpg|Mickey and Friends (Disney) Roy's_team_(Dreamkix).png|Anthroopomorphic animals (Dreamkix) banner_1342.jpg|Anthropomorphic fishes (Fish Police) The_Franklin_Gang.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Franklin) Hareport1-1920x1080-916x514.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Hareport) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) My Little Pony Theme Song.png|Ponies (My Little Pony) Pat-and-Stan-season-4-pat-and-stanley-2709349-800-600.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Pat & Stan) pecola.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Pecola) Road_Rovers.jpg|Thanks to a device called the transdogrifier, The Road Rovers (Road Rovers) have been given a human like physiology. Scaredy Squirrel cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Scaredy Squirrel) skunk-fu.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Skunk Fu!) Streetsharks.jpg|Mutant human/shark hybrids (Street Sharks) SWAT Kats.png|Anthropomorphic felines (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Talespincharacters.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (TaleSpin) Comics SU95VariantColors.jpeg|Mobians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), mutated and evolved descendants of the former animal kingdom of Earth. 800px-Extinctioners_Banner.jpg|Humanimals (Extinctioners), a group of anthropomorphic animals. tmnt-movie-photos-15.jpg|The Ninja Turtles and Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), mutated into anthropomorphic animals from mutagen. Mmmmmmightmmmmu.jpg|Mighty Mutanimals (Teenage Mutant Animals/The Mighty Animals), an organization of anthropomorphic and therianthropic animals. 2520893-turtle1619.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Usagi Yojimbo) Films Isle of Naboombu citizens.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), from the Isle of Naboombu. Meet-cars.jpg|Vehicles (Cars) Disney's Robin Hood dance.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Disney's Robin Hood) Joe and Shark.png|Joe and Shark (Help! I'm a Fish), got human characteristics of a bottle of antidote by Professor McKrill. Kung Fu Panda cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic asian animals (Kung Fu Panda) Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|After entering a magic mirror into another world, Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) takes the form of the world's inhabitants... EG Twilight Sparkle.png|...the homo-sapien. Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) possess a unique trait to speak and emote like a human. rockdog_b-580x279.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Rock Dog) sharkslayer-poster.jpg|Various anthropomorphic aquatic animals (Shark Tale) Shrek's_human_form.jpg|Shrek (Shrek), as a human. DinohattenTwo.jpg|Inhabitants (Super Mario Bros.), of Dinohattan. Zootopia_(film)_08.png|Anthropomorphic mammals (Zootopia) Literature Magnus1stOfficial.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human, which grants him the traits of human appearances, with magical powers. Live Action TV Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) was bread from a human father and demon mother, to have human physical appearance traits so he could blend in within the human world. Dalek_sec_hybrid.jpg|After merging with Mr Diagoras, Dalek Sec (Doctor Who) became a half Human, half Dalek hybrid. Fallen16.jpg|Aaron Corbett (Fallen) is a nephilim and angel with human traits. Gorilla Bruno.jpg|Bruno's (Misfits) power reflects his desire... Human Bruno.jpg|...to become human. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) became human after Castiel removed his angelic grace, rendering him powerless and mortal. Manga/Anime angel-tales.jpg|The Angels (Angel Tales) are all former animals that were reincarnated into human form after their deaths. Sajin Komamura human.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) after the Human Metamorphosis Technique. Meowth Team Rocket.png|Meowth (Pokémon), a Member of Team Rocket. Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a race of humanoid plant-like aliens. Video Games char-armello01.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Armello) Crash Bandicoot Cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic Australian animals (Crash Bandicoot) Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Virgil (Devil May Cry) are the sons of a demon father and human mother, giving them human attributes and traits such as physical appearances like any other human, but no human limitations due to there demon heritage. DMC Vergil and Dante.png|Vergil And Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) are purely nephalem union between a demon father and an angel mother with human-like appearance. Characters (Legend of Kay).png|Anthropomorphic asian animals (Legend of Kay) Morenatsu cast.png|Anthropomorphic animals (Morenatsu) Sly Cooper Fullgang.png|Anthropomorphic animals (Sly Cooper) Cats and dogs - Solatorobo.jpeg|Cats and dogs (Solatorobo: Red the Hunter) Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) possess both squid and human traits. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses both octopus and human traits. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon, the sea anemone) and Moe (the clownfish)... 339px-Seant.png|...Crusty Sean... 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|...all jellyfish... 454px-Jelonzot.png|...Jelonzo... 557px-Juddt.png|...Judd... 517px-Sheldont.png|...Sheldon... File:Splatoon_Spyke.jpg|...and Spyke (the sea urchin) are all non-human animals with human-like qualities. Star Fox cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Star Fox) File:Ty_the_tasmanian_tiger_characters_by_bandidude.png|Anthropomorphic Australian animals (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries